Super Saiyan 5 (My Version)
Side Note: I have seen many articles for the SSJ5 transformation that I disagree with. I have decided to make an article for a version I like instead. This is what I believe SSJ5 should be. Appearance The user of this form grows long, silver hair down to their lower back. Silver fur covers most of their upper body and their tail, similar to Super Saiyan Four. Their eyebrows become silver. Their pupils turn black and their irises turn silver. Their skin takes on a reddish hue. The user gains a gray eye shadow tint. The user has expanded muscle mass similar to Ascended Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Second Grade. The saiyan has a calm silver aura similar to the calmness of the Super Saiyan Blue or Super Saiyan God aura. When the form is perfected, the fur, hair, eyes, and aura will appear as a very light blue, lighter than Super Saiyan Blue, and the skin will lose the reddish hue. Requirements Before a saiyan can use Super Saiyan Five, they must have completed certain requirements such as: Full mastery of Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Four, and Super Saiyan God. Enormous amounts of ki. The use of godly ki. Long term exposure to godly ki during Super Saiyan Four. Being in Super Saiyan Four during ascension to Super Saiyan Five. Activation To activate this form, the Saiyan must be using Super Saiyan Four. They must then combine godly ki with the Super Saiyan Four state, surpassing their mortal limits. This can be accomplished either through the careful use/exposure of godly ki during Super Saiyan Four over a very long period of time (most definitely a year or so) and having the form naturally adapt, or through the much more dangerous way of forcing the transformation through emotional upheaval. The following occurs after the latter route is chosen. When this is done, the user will give off massive amounts of energy that will damage the surrounding terrain, clear the skies if they are cloudy, and create large ripples and waves in any nearby water sources. The sheer power output during transformation is enough to damage another person if the user is not careful, so it's safest to perform this transformation while isolated. After transformation, the Saiyan will have personality change similar to Super Saiyan Two when Gohan first unlocked it, and a deeper voice. Upon second transformation or more, the user will not create the same destructive effects as the first time. The user should feel the effects of strain shortly after unlocking this form. It should be used to decide a battle quickly rather than long term fights if the form is not mastered. Power Super Saiyan Five brings the user to a point that is beyond their mortal capabilities, being far stronger than Super Saiyan Four and rivaling Gods in terms of raw strength. Just as Super Saiyan Four brings out the maximum potential of mortal saiyan power, Super Saiyan Five brings out th maximum mortal and godly potential ofthe user. The multiplier varies from user to user but will always be at least ten times Super Saiyan Four upon first activation. The power of the perfected version of this form is above Super Saiyan Blue. This form has heavy stamina drain similar to Super Saiyan Blue but can be mastered to the point of no drain whatsoever. Due to the godly ki, the user can enhance their energy techniques beyond what Super Saiyan Four was able to (further enhancing any moves previously enhanced by Super Saiyan Four, such as the Kamehameha x10 and the Final Shine attack). If the user fully perfects this form, their hair, fur, and aura become a very light blue and their skin will lose the reddish hue. Basic Summary Super Saiyan Five is the successor to Super Saiyan Four. Super Saiyan Five is also a godly transformation, combining godly ki with Super Saiyan Four. Super Saiyan Five's fur, irises and hair are silver in color with the same basic design as Super Saiyan Four except with some extra muscle mass. Super Saiyan Five gives the user a gray eye shadow tint similar to Super Saiyan Four's red eye shadow tint Super Saiyan Five's aura is smooth flowing and similar to Super Saiyan God or Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Five is very destructive when unlocked though emotional upheavel, only accessible after long exposure to godly ki during use of Super Saiyan Four. Super Saiyan Five is around ten times Super Saiyan Four's multiplier when first accessed but easily surpasses Super Saiyan Blue when it's mastered. Super Saiyan Five's fur, hair, eyes, and aura are tinted a light blue when mastered. Moves that were granted by Super Saiyan Four, such as Kamehameha x10 and Final Shine attack, are enhanced further in this form. Below are a few pictures I edited from Google to look like Perfected Super Saiyan Five in comparison to Super Saiyan Five. Notice how the shade of blue is lighter than Super Saiyan Blue but not completely white. Category:Super Saiyans Category:Godlike Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Forms Obtained by Godly Ki Manipulation Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Super Saiyan 5 Category:Godly Category:Ape Transformation Line Category:Potential Unleashed Category:Primal Category:Limit Breaker